Buttercup
by debecerra
Summary: Relato de cómo Prim Everdeen salva y consigue quedarse con Buttercup, y como su hermana Katniss Everdeen fracasa en su intento por ahogar al maldito gato.


**Disclaimer:**Todos los derechos de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Buttercup**

**Por: D.E. Becerra.**

A Prim le gusta mucho ir de paseo y encontrarse con sus amiguitos del distrito 12.

Un día salvó un catito que había caído en una trampa de Sae la Grasienta.

¡Que alegría tuvo el pequeño gato al sentirse libre! Desde entonces se hizo muy amigo de Prim, y la seguía a todos lados.

Un día ella decidió ir a la panadería sin la compañía de Katniss, y como todas las ocasiones anteriores el gato la siguió apenas verla.

Cruzaron la plaza juntos.

Pero de pronto… ¡Un terrible perro ataco a los dos amiguitos!

El Panadero, que estaba distraído observando a la niña, que era tan parecida a su madre, que así evocar sus años de infancia junto a la madre de la niña, hoy día la señora Everdeen, llego a tiempo para defenderlos.

…Y muy contentos, el panadero y el gatito llevaron a Prim a su casa. En el camino discutieron sobre el nombre del gatito, pero Prim y El Panadero no lograban ponerse de acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa El Panadero pregunto:

-¿Y bien señorita Everdeen? ¿Cómo lo llamaras?

Prim alzó la vista hacía El Panadero y sonrió.

-_Buttercup_.

El panadero se despidió de Prim con el gato en brazos, dejándola parada frente a la puerta de la desdeñada casa.

-¡Hasta la vista amigos! ¡Otro día os enseñare los pasteles que mi hijo Peeta ha hecho!

… … ….…

Lugo ya en la tarde cuando caía el crepúsculo, Prim ayudaba a su madre a clasificar hierbas en la cocina de la casa y _Buttercup _jugaba en frente de la chimenea con unas cuerdas viejas que le había dejado la niña. Cuando de pronto llego Katniss con su bolsa de caza y algunas pequeñas presas bajo las manos.

El olor de las presas atrajo al gato y este maulló, salto sobre una de las presas que Katniss aun traía en mano guindándose como si fuera un mono de estas.

Prim abrió mucho los ojos como platos, asustada por lo que había hecho el minino y sobre todo por la cara que había puesto su hermana al ver al animal.

-No, no Katniss – suplico Prim –. Es mío.

-Miauu..

-Nop. No, y no se quedara – espetó muy enojada Katniss, se quito el bolso de caza, las presas que tenia en una de las manos y arranco al gato a regañadientes de la presa. Luego lo agarro por el cuello como si lo fuera a ahorcar, paso por el lado de Prim. Se dirigió directamente al baño donde encontró la tina lista para su baño, como siempre se la tenía preparada su madre, entonces sumergió el gato y trato de ahogarlo varias veces pero el gato la arañaba y clavaba sus pesuñas mientras luchaba por salvar su vida–. Somos muchos como para alimentar otra boca ¡gato mugroso!

Prim había corrido tras de ella así que lucho halando de las manos a Katniss para salvar al animal.

-No Katniss, no por favor.. es mío, yo me lo encontré – lloriqueo Prim.

-Losé – saco el gato y lo volvió a sumergir.

-Miau..

-Katniss, yo le daré de comer, yo le daré parte de mi comida.

Por toda replica de Prim Katniss decía…

-Losé – Y volvía a sumergir el gato –. Por eso no puede quedarse, somos muchos como para alimentar otra boca ¡gato mugroso! ¡Muérete ya!

-Miauugo..

Hamaqueó el gato varias veces en el agua. Pensando que como cuantas vidas le quedaban al animal. Tenia las manos destrosadas; Hasta que Prim Con verdaderas lagrimas en los ojos y halándola con todas sus fuerzas de las manos le dijo…

-Por favor _Kat_.. él ya es mío, _Buttercup_ es mío, no puedes quitármelo, como nos quitaron a papá… el puede cazar no le daré de comer y el tendrá que cazar su propia comida, como haces tu Katniss. Se puede comer las tripas. Yo lo cuidare…

Katniss saco el ya cansado gato del agua y lo soltó en el suelo. El gato y ella se miraron con verdadero odio.

-Tú lo cuidaras... de eso estoy segura. – Miro al gato de nuevo que ahora la miraba desde los brazos de Prim, que no dejaba de mirarla con odio y dijo –. Ya deja de mirarme gato estúpido, no es para tanto.

Prim seco el gato con una manta vieja de cuando era bebé.

Y desde entonces _Buttercup_ siempre le guardo rencor a Katniss por tratar de matarlo y adoro a Prim por salvarle la vida dos veces.

**FIN.**


End file.
